1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a radio communication system, a position estimation method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, methods of estimating the position of a communication apparatus and a distance to a communication partner using radio signals transmitted and received through radio communication have been proposed. Methods of estimating a distance to a communication partner using radio signals include, for example, a method of estimating the distance in accordance with a time for a signal transmitted to the communication partner to return after being turned back and that of estimating the distance in accordance with electric field intensity of a signal transmitted from the communication partner. Methods of estimating the position of a communication apparatus include, for example, a method of using a signal from GPS (Global Positioning System) and that of combining the above distance measuring method and the three-point positioning method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-148457 discloses an example of technique to decide a distance in accordance with a loop-back time of a radio signal. The technique disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-148457 attempts to realize measurements of distance with high precision by focusing on synchronism between transmitting and receiving apparatuses and correcting the loop-back time based on a predetermined impulse response.